cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Opulencia
}} Opulencia is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 363 days old with citizens primarily of Norwegian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Opulencia work diligently to produce Wine and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Opulencia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Opulencia allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Opulencia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Opulencia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History of the Soviet Empire and later Opulencia In 805 AD warring tribes in central Asia forced one tribe west, they stopped on the shores of a large lake and formed the first town, it grew and prospered and became renowned for its exquisite and ornate metal and gold work producing some of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry anywhere, this vast wealth that these people were constantly attacked and when the Mongols made there push west the city of Tirion, the city of the white towers, was nearly ransacked if it wasn't saved by the courageous warriors of the house of Alduril, the greatest of the smithing families that made Tirion so wealthy. The people of the city and the surronding towns proclaimed him Czar, and thus began the beginning of the Soviet Empire. Their influence grew along with their wealth, however they were dedicated isolationists sitting out of world affairs and keeping the growing Russian empire around them out of their affairs was there only real priority. In 1915 after a serious of horrible scandals there was a revolution of epic proportions within the massive city of Tirion and the now affluent and utopian towns that comprised the small empire. This revolution led to the end of the House of Alduril and the rise of a Socialist Democracy. The wealth and splendor of Tirrion now named New Leningrad, slowly faded as factory after factory turned the white towers to black and people of the Soviet Empire hardened. However, this darkened state lasted for only 85 years for on the eve of the new Millenium Sauronis, son of a revolutionary leader, seized control of the Empire and proclaimed himself Czar, in the following months it was found that is family was a direct link to the famed House of Feanor and through military strength crushed his opposition and began to rebuild and glorify the now weakened empire. In 2006, the Empire joined the powerful New Pacific Order and prospered but all that ended as Great War I began, after bravely fighting 4 CoaLUEtion members the nation was destroyed and finally the deep vaults under the city of Tirion (restored to its original name in January 2003) were broken and the vast horde of treasures were ransacked, cast out by the Order by "mistake" the people of the nation wandered, without hope and without meaning. However, in the cold hard winter of that same year Sauronis, now a wandering factory worker, came upon something one day as he surveyed the ashes and ruins of the great city. Something of unprecedented value, the famed Sword of Alduril, crafted by the master himself it was said to have slain one of the Generals of the Mongol Horde. It must have been dropped when the raiders left and buried under the rubble of the city. Taking the sword, and driven by new purpose Sauronis gathered his people vowing to never fall into the trap of Communism and Socialism again, he formed Opulencia, laboring with what funds he could gather he rebuilt the town hall, not from marble as the original which overshadowed it, but of wood. The nation began to rebuild, entering on a different team the Coalition of Dark States gladly accepted the hardened and driven people of the new nation. Using loans and grants and calling upon the nations that the Soviet Empire helped bid at its height, within a month and a half the nation was at its former strength, the massive structures of the City rebuild and modernized the city of Tirion prospered, until the dark shadow of war fell upon the CDS and the people of Opulencia. It was the second great war and the treasury of the nation was bursting at the seems ready to fund nations of the alliance in the name of freedom. As over a million dollars left the treasury in the fight the nation of Opulencia decided it would go to war. The factories began to work at capacity as a nationalist fervor pushed workers to there limits, tanks, planes and missiles appeared almost over night as generals began attacks on nations who were attacking Opulencia's allies. At first the war went well, the fervor continued and victory after victory brought glory to the nations warriors. Until the tide turned in what some call the darkest hour of the fledgling nation, powerful nations twice the strength and power of the wealthy state poured soldiers and missiles into the city. The brave fighters didn't stand a chance and were wiped out, the nation began getting pounded into submission. On the brink of the second destruction of Sauronis's state the war ended, a defeat. However this time the nation did not collapse and disperse, but returned to the wooden town hall, one of the few buildings left. There he and those closest to the Hegemon swore an oath. To never again fight in an inter-alliance war, but to fuel there allies as it was meant to be. It was time to rebuild. Money arrived to help rebuild the nation from a close ally from the CDS. The nation grew fast, surpassing its former strength rather quickly. Threw a few well bargained deals to sell technologies to powerful nations money flowed in, rebuilding the white towers for the 3rd time. Things prospered until once again the planet was pushed into war. This time the leaders of Opulencia sent out twice as much money as the prior war fueling many faltering troops. The war grew fiercer as the last chance to curb Initiative power came to a climax. The numbers were bleak but still many fought on. Opulencia never fired a shot, and increased is strength immensely from building and taking in refugees. In the darkest hour of CDS the leader of the alliance flew to Tirion and encouraged Sauronis to flee and save his nation and perhaps find a home for refugees. So, Opulencia left and the great leader went mad, sacrificing everything for nothing. Opulencia joined the Coalition of Legendary Defense, COLD where he was well received and began to work on refining the banking system Sauronis had worked on long ago. Months passed and nothing disrupted the steady and prosperous growth of the nation, reaching heights the Soviet Empire couldn't have dreamed of. Until, COLD his alliance since the third Great War, decide to merge with the growing alliance TF. It appeared a smart move but as things progressed the political convictions of Sauronis did not meet those of this new masters and he was removed from the alliance in a manner Stalin would have been proud of. Left alone, the nation began rebuilding its military to defend itself as a now rogue nation. Knowing his beliefs would be the downfall of his nation, he swore and the Board of Directors, swore an Oath of Neutrality, where no formal announcement or communication between any government official and the outside world will favor nor disfavor anyone else. On this note, it was decided that the nation must work to join the only neutral alliance left. The Green Protection Agency, with over a year of experience and a numerous alliance history it would be a long road to joining this powerful organization, but necessary for the continued survival of Opulencia. The Sauronis became a full fledged member of the GPA and began working on a massive growth, scientists across the nation made discovery after discovery, and in true capitalist fashion, sold the idea to the highest bidder. This huge influx in income allowed infrastructural growth to reach a frenzied pace, within in a month the income of Opulencia tripled as GPA integrated Opulencia into its prestigious trade ring programs. All is going good in quite Opulencia, schools and clinics are now side by side with the factories and banks as growth continues to drive Opulencia to new heights. As time passed on Opulencia reached higher and higher heights passing barrier after barrier, until on a cold october morning the first Opulencian built nuclear device was tested. This new nuclear era for the nation was long in coming as Sauronis had made one of the Soviet Empire's goal to become a nuclear power, a goal it never reached. However Opulencia did reach that goal and the nuclear arsenal grows steadily as Opulencia hurdles forward into a knew and powerful era.... Time ticked slowly by and a slumber fell over the land, this changed when an old CDS leader TimLee confronted the aging Sauronis with a proposition. A new alliances, with TimLee at the helm and Sauronis right under him offering advice and consul in all areas of international politics. The Dark Nation Federation was born and grew quickly, but it was short lived the alliance fell into inactivity and after a few short months it collapsed a small alliance of refuges The Dark Order appeared only to disappear once again into the annals of failed alliances. However it didn't end peacefully, the dishonorable actions of the former minister of defense along with the youngest generation of Opulencians desire to taste battle pushed Opulencia into a quick decisive victory over the considerably smaller nation. During this battle Sauronis authorized the use of Golden Justice, one of the 8 ICBM's, on the enemy for "field testing" it was a success and crushed the nation and proud Opulencian troops marched through the capital seizing thousands of dollars of stolen goods. It was now time to move on to another alliance to continue growth, this new alliance was the Fifth Column Confederation, a group of like minded individuals dedicated to capitalism, honor and small government. The arduous task to become a full member began and the training wheels really came off... Government Realizing the mistakes of the old Soviet Empire, Sauronis started out by forming numerous corporations to manage and produce things for the new nation, placing the power in the hands of the Board of Directors of those corporations, there Stock Holders, but ultimately the power falls to Sauronis, the self styled Hegemon of Opulencia, with a 51% ownership in all the major companies of the nation he controls nearly everything, but does little to interfere with the rapid growth, his only economic obstacle his the high tax rate which is used to fund the banking and technological research facilities that have put Opulencia on the map.